Night & Day
by Still Painting Flowers For You
Summary: Colton Andrews, fourteen year old son of Nyx, has a weird vision after he passes out during a game of truth or dare. Aurora de Roca stumbles into Camp Half Blood after getting followed by a Cyclopes. A prophecy is told, sending these two strangers on a quest to save Olympus. But how are they supposed to save it if they don't know what they're looking for?
1. Chapter 1: Colton

**Hi guys! Here's a the first chapter for my Colton spin off story! It's a follow up for Accepted, but you don't have to read that one to understand this one. Enjoy!**

One (Colton):

I black out, no doubt from all the power I used in the past few minutes. I mean, what was I thinking? Shadow traveling is one thing, but creating a light source so strong that can disintegrate someone by just looking at it? It's something only gods can do when they show their true form. And apparently, I can kill people whenever I want to.

Just when I feel like I'm about to awake, a vision goes through my head.

_Darkness surrounds me, but I can see through it. It's one of the perks of being a son of Nyx. I'm in some sort of cave, with my back against some girl I've never seen before. _

_ She raises her bow and arrow and whispers to me, "if we're going to die, we're going down fighting. Agreed?" _

_ "Agreed," I confirm, and I can't even stop myself from doing anything. I can't even control my actions. _

_ "Aurora?" A male voice calls. From the sound of his voice, he seems about thirty, maybe forty. _

_ "Dad?" the girl behind me asks as she breaks away from our formation. _

_ A giant human thing appears from the shadows. I look at him from the bottom up. His feet are gross and huge. I make it up a little further and see he's thankfully wearing clothing. Then, I make it up to his face. He has yellow teeth, with some of them missing, a huge nose, and one giant eye which takes up most of his face. One eye. Gods, this thing is scary. _

_ "Where is it?" he demands. Where is what? What is he talking about?_

_ "We don't have it!" Aurora shouts. _

_ He points a spear at both of our hearts and then grins. "If you don't have it, you'll have to face the consequences. Any last words?"_

I sit up, smacking my forehead into some sort of solid object. I open my eyes and see a crowd of people surrounding my infirmary bed. Right in front of me, is some sort of large machine that is connected into me somehow. I guess it's the thing I smacked into.

I rub my forehead to try and relieve the pain and realize I'm coated in sweat. Ew. Memories float back into my mind. I abused my powers and had to face the consequences because I wanted to impress a girl while playing a game of truth or dare. Why am I stupid enough to do something like that? Maybe it's because the girl is completely out of my league, and those are the kind of girls I usually go for. And to add to all of my problems, I'll never even get a girlfriend because of what happened between my parents. My life is so complicated.

"Colton, are you okay?" Ember asks, feeling my forehead. Speak of the devil.

"No," I shake my head. "I need to talk to Chiron."

"You can't right now," a boy with dark reddish colored hair tells me, and I instantly recognize him as Copper, an idiotic son of Apollo. "You have to stay in bed for at least a few more hours. You're not capable of getting up on your feet."

"But Copper," I plead. "This is an emergency! Like, probably a life or death situation!"

"Please Copper," Ember begs.

"Sorry," he sighs. "You have to stay here. But, I might be able to get Chiron to come here."

"As long as everyone here leaves," I say. "This is important, and I don't think he'll want everyone to know."

"Can I hear it?" Copper asks.

"No!" I shake my head. "You're like, a bigger gossip spreader than the whole entire Aphrodite cabin combined. Telling you is like, a breaking news update on television. In a matter of minutes, the whole world would know."

"Well then," he replies, clearly offended as he walks off to go get Chiron.

"As for the rest of you," I talk to group of people surrounding my bed. "All of you have to go except for Ember and Nico."

Reluctantly, they leave, and only my best friend, and this random girl I just met remain. "Colton, what's so important?" Nico questions me as he kneels down by my bed. "You're making it seem like someone is dying."

"Someone will be dying," I gulp. "And that person is me."

"What are you _talking _about?" Ember asks. "Give more description. It's hard to understand what you're saying if we don't even know what's going on."

"_I _don't even know what's going on," I inform them. "And I'll tell you the little that I know as soon as Chiron gets here. I don't want to say it twice."

"Come on, Colton." Nico says. "It can't be that bad."

"It can be, and it will," I say glumly. "I mean, I'm going to end up dying."

"If you die," Nico tells me. "I'll bring you back to life, alright? I'm a son of Hades! I'm in the Underworld almost every day."

"No wonder why the Pegasus always say that you smell like dead people!" Ember exclaims.

"You speak Pegasus?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"No," she shakes her head. "I'm a daughter of Hephaestus, not Poseidon."

"Obviously I knew that," I reply. "You tried to kill me with fire before because I called you threatening."

"I did?" she cocks her head at me.

"Yeah," I nod. "Because you weren't invited to play truth or dare at the Hermes cabin like I was."

"Oh," she says quietly. "And Colton, I know we just met and we're not exactly friends, but I didn't mean to drain you like that. You should have told me it was too much! We could've gotten Nico to help instead. You didn't have to do everything."

"It's my fatal flaw," I sigh. "I'm always trying to do everything on my own, even when other people are just as qualified, or even more qualified."

"It's alright," Nico comforts me. "Every great hero has a fatal flaw. Some more prominent then others, but they're always there."

"I guess," I mumble just as Chiron and Copper enter the infirmary.

"Copper said you had something happened. Are you alright?" Chiron asks.

"For now," I tell him. "But I don't know what will happen to me in the future."


	2. Chapter 2: Aurora

**Hey! This is the second chapter! I know it's weird I updated twice today, but I had a lot of time today because I didn't have school :)**

**Read and review! Tell me what you think! **

**~ Julie**

Two (Aurora):

I left again. It's getting kind of ridiculous. I mean, leaving every single day, and not even knowing if I'll ever come back? It's scary. Not because of the dangerous world out there, or whatever _normal _parents would say, but because my whole family, which consists of two people is divided.

I don't have a real mother. My father never mentions her. I would think that I was adopted, but there are plenty of baby pictures of me… just not displayed around the house. They're locked up in a safe I have in my bedroom. But it's not really a bedroom anymore. It's a _nursery _for that _new _child. Like I'm not good enough for my father that he needs to find a _new_ wife and a _new_ child to replace me and my mother. He _used _to be different; more caring, and a lot nicer. But I guess times change, along with who you love.

I walk down the street of an abandoned highway. A few cars pass by, but nothing major. In Long Island, I would assume that areas like this always have traffic because of the surrounding beaches. I guess this section is deserted.

I hear something behind me, but decide not to look. The one thing that I've learned from my father is to never talk or look at strangers. It usually makes them approach. But this person behind me doesn't seem like a normal person. The ground kind of shakes as it walks, and I definitely know that it's not me doing that. I'm only five foot.

I debate on looking back or not. If it's a stranger following me, it would be a bad idea to look. But if it's just a friendly animal, what's the harm of petting it? I take off the sunglasses that are covering my eyes and hold them out in front of me as I continue to walk. I look in the frames for any sort of reflection. Then, I see it. A giant figure, maybe about twenty feet tall. I quickly put the sunglasses back on my face. Panic rises through my body. The reflection could be distorted, right? I mean, humans can't be _that _tall. But what if it's not a human?

Finally, my curiosity takes over my action and I stop walking and turn around. I try and look straight at its face, but it's kind of blurry, like some sort of mist is blocking me from seeing this creatures face. The harder I try to see it, the blurrier it gets. I then close my eyes, and reopen them, and shriek in terror. This thing has _one _eye.

"Aurora de Roca," he addresses me, or at least I hope it's a he. It could be a girl. Sometimes, with things like this, it's hard to tell.

"Hello sir… or madam. How are you doing today?" I call back. I just broke my promise I made to my dad. But he's broken so many to me, that this hardly even counts.

"Where is it?" he demands, not even regarding my question. That's what I get for trying to be nice.

"Where is what?" I ask him. "I'm afraid I do not know what you're talking about."

"Tell me where it is _now_!" he bellows.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I shout back. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING IF I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT?" I'm surprised I yelled at this strange man. I'm hardly ever mean; I usually try and avoid conflict, which is why I leave my house so much. Fresh air during the day is calming to me.

"You have the key, and I need it!" he yells.

"I only have my house key," I inform him. "Sorry. Now I'll just be on my way, and you can go back to where you came from. Alright? Goodbye and nice meeting you."

"NO!" he picks me up off the ground and I scream at the top of my lungs. "YOU MUST GIVE THE KEY TO ME OR DIE!"

"I don't HAVE YOU'RE KEY!" I screech. Three kids around my age run out from some weird entrance in the middle of the woods.

"PUT HER DOWN!" some boy shouts.

"Not until she gives me the key!" he shakes me and I scream even louder.

"Do you want to go to the Underworld?" another boy asks him. "Because I can gladly take you there."

The other person, who seems to be a girl, charges at the giant person that's holding me and stabs him repeatedly in the foot with a spear. What is this, a dream? The giant person that was holding me turns into dust and I fall through the air. Right when I'm a few feet from the ground, the boy who demanded the giant to put me down catches me.

He has dark black hair, which kind of looks like a navy blue and it matches the exact color of the night sky. His eyes are a golden yellowish color to match the stars. What is wrong with this kid? But besides those two features, this boy is pretty good looking.

"Thanks," I say as I jump out of his arms. "But what was that?"

"A Cyclopes," the girl answers.

"Hey, Colton." The Underworld boy calls.

"Yeah?" the boy who caught me replies.

"Why are you standing there, wide eyed?"

Colton shakes his body. "I'll talk to you about it later, Nico."

"What about me?" the girl asks. "I deserve to know too."

"Ember, this is man business, between Nico and I." He tells her.

"Can someone just tell me, where are we? Why was a _Cyclopes _attacking me? And who are you guys?"

"More importantly," Nico says. "Who are _you?_"

"Aurora Faye de Roca," I tell them. They seem trustworthy, right? "Now answer my questions."

"I wasn't none." He replies. "How many parents do you have?"

"Technically one, but if you count my stepmother then…" I start but he cuts me off by starting a quiet conversation with the other two kids.

"Colton, you think it's her?"

"Definitely," he nods. "It's weird though. I mean, I had the vision today, and just a few hours later, she shows up. Do you think it's a trick?"

"I don't know," the girl, Ember responds and then turns to me. "Did that monster ask you for anything?"

"Yeah," I nod. "He kept saying, 'where is it?' And I had no idea what he was talking about. I don't even know where I am, or who you guys are. I barely even know who I am myself."

"Well," Colton sighs. "Let's bring her to the entrance and see if she's a demigod."

"A demi-what?" I question them.

"A demigod," Ember says. "It's a half god, half human."

"That's impossible," I say. "I can't be one. I've got no mother and my dad… Well, he's difficult."

"Has he ever spoken about your mom?" Nico asks as we walk towards the entrance. On the top, it says the words 'Camp Half Blood' in Greek, but I can still read it, which is weird because I'm dyslexic.

"No," I shake my head. "He hasn't." All three of them walk through the opening but I don't go through.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ember asks me. "Let's see if you're one of us."

"I should really be getting home." I tell them. "My dad will get mad at me if I'm out too late…"

"Would he even notice your gone?" Colton demands.

I don't respond, only because I don't trust myself to. I'd start to cry, and I can't let these mysterious people see me like that. But something about them is curious, so I follow them into the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3: Colton

**Hi! Here's my next chapter! **

Three (Colton):

My day could not get any worse. First I have this weird vision about me and some random girl fighting a Cyclopes, which could have been just a dream. But then that same random girl just _has _to show up at camp only a few hours later. It's official. I hate my life.

She crosses the border with no problem. Of course she's a demigod, just because I've got the worst luck ever. The fates must really hate me.

"So," Ember says. "I think we should speak with Chiron and then go see Rachel."

"Who's Rachel?" Aurora asks.

"Our oracle. She speaks prophecies." I tell her but then turn to Ember. "There's no way this is becoming a quest. I mean, this girl just got here!"

"A similar thing happened to Percy," Nico reminds us. "He was accused of stealing something and next thing you know, he got sent away on a quest."

"But, that's different. That's Zeus's master lightning bolt! That mattered that it went missing."

"We don't know what you were accused of taking," Ember replies. "It might be even more important."

"What's more important than the King of the Gods' weapon?" I ask her.

"Can someone just explain to me what you're talking about?" Aurora questions us. "Like who's Zeus? Isn't he from Greek mythology?"

"All that stuff is true," Nico informs her and then continues the conversation he, Ember, and I were in. "Hades' helm of darkness was stolen too. Wouldn't it make sense that Poseidon's trident was taken?"

"But what would Cyclopes want with their father's trident?" Ember reasons. "A lot of them like him because they work for him."

"Wait," Aurora says. "Do you guys honestly expect me to believe that all of those myths are real?"

"Yup," Nico replies. "We're all demigods. Offspring of mortals, which are normal people, and the Greek gods."

"So, if this is true, who would be my mother?"

"It depends." Ember tells her. "You haven't been claimed yet, so we wouldn't know."

"So, who are your parents?" she asks.

"Hades," Nico responds. "The god of the Underworld."

"Hephaestus. The god of the forges and fire," Ember tells her as she creates a flame in her hand.

"And Nyx," I sigh. "Goddess of the night."

"Oh," she nods. "So, are there a lot of you?"

"About one hundred," Ember thinks about it. "We lost a lot in our previous wars."

"You guys have _wars_?" she gasps.

"What type of place doesn't have wars?" I respond.

"Well, maybe a peaceful place?"

"No place is peaceful," Nico replies. We reach the cabin area and walk in the direction of the Big House.

"Which one do you guys live in?" Aurora questions.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I demand, my anger flaring off of my words. Usually, I'm not this angry, but I'm in a terrible situation. I'm going to get sent on a quest that I know nothing about. How would someone not be angry?

"I guess I'm just curious," she shrugs.

"You're definitely curious." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" she asks me.

"Oh, nothing." I tell her.

"Alright…" she says, unsure of what to think. "But why do I get this feeling that you hate me?"

"I do hate you. I hate everyone that has to do with this stupid camp." I snap.

Aurora looks hurt, but I can't bring myself to apologize. Why is it up to _me _to do this? "Don't be offended," Ember comforts her. "Colton's just had a bad day."

"Well, mine hasn't been any better," Aurora mumbles.

"Can we stop feeling bad about our days, because both of yours are about to get thirty times worse!" Nico snaps.

No one talks after that. We all walk in silence until we reach the Big House. Chiron is thankfully out on the porch, playing a game with Mr. D. "Just let me and Aurora go first," I tell Nico and Ember. "Then, I'll call you over to tell you guys what's going to happen."

"I've got one question though," Aurora says as we walk up the steps. "Why is everyone making such a big deal about me being here? It looks like people show up often enough. So, what's so different about me?"

"Chiron, that centaur," I point to him, "will explain it to you. But the reason why everyone is all freaking out about it is because you and I are destined to die together."

"That doesn't sound good," she shakes her head.

Instead of responding, I walk over to Chiron and Mr. D. "That vision is true, Chiron. This is Aurora. We can't just sit here like you originally planned and do nothing. She was confronted by a Cyclopes that asked the same thing that he asked me. It was the same one, too. Something needs to be done," I explain to them.

"I'm afraid the only thing that can be done is a quest," Chiron sighs. "So, you two must go confront Rachel and ask for a prophecy."

"Is there anything else?" I plead. "I'm not good with quests, Chiron. Not after what happened last time…"

"It won't happen again," he tells me.

"How could you be so sure?" I demand. "That was my twin sister we're talking about! I can't go on another quest. I don't have a family now because of that stupid quest that the gods sent us on. They knew she was destined to die, but they sent her on it anyway!"

"You can't change a fate," Chiron tells me.

"And I take offense to that," Mr. D replies. "That quest needed to be done."

"Was tracking down a monster and killing it really that important to you?" I demand. "Because Sophie sacrificed her life so me, Nico, and Ember could kill it."

"That was her own fault," he responds. "She _chose _to get herself killed."

Anger flares off my body, causing an extreme darkness over the entire camp. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" I shout. "SHE _HAD _TO DO THAT UNLESS WE'D ALL BE KILLED!"

The darkness changes back into light, but I didn't do it. I look to my right and see Aurora with a small red rose glowing and hovering over her head.

"Demeter?" I cock my head.

"No," Chiron shakes his head. "Hemera, goddess of the day."

"So, I'm claimed?" she asks me.

"I guess, _niece._" I snicker.

"What?" she questions me.

"Hemera is the daughter of Nyx, which makes me your uncle." I inform her.

"Ew," she shudders. "I'm not calling you Uncle Colton though. That's just weird."

"Well, technically, I'm not really your uncle because gods don't have DNA. So if we really wanted to, we could date. Persephone is married to her uncle, Hades."

"I'm not dating you," she tells me.

"Good!" I say, kind of offended. What's wrong with me? Am I nod suitable enough to be this girl's boyfriend? "Because I don't want to date you either!"

"Will you two stop fighting and just go see Rachel?" Chiron stops us.

"I guess," I sigh. "Come on, Aurora. We've got a prophecy to hear."


End file.
